


Doomed!Trolls: Main Reason

by Doodled



Series: Doomed!Trolls [1]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodled/pseuds/Doodled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little dark drabbles made a while back, taking place in various doomed timelines. This one is with Eridan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doomed!Trolls: Main Reason

Eridan found the walls discomforting.

In his mix of sorrow and anger, he tossed the scarf as far as he could across the room. It landed two feet away from him.

Just another disappointment... Another sorrow...

He and Gamzee were the last ones left. All the others went insane.

It started with Vriska killing Tavros. Then Aradia came back, and the two of them killed each other off. Sollux snapped and killed Equius. Nepeta went insane with bloodthirst, Kanaya became a rainbowdrinker... It came down to Karkat having to kill Terezi, and as she tried to draw a red heart with the blood that he had spilt, he had slit his own protein chute.

It was all very depressing, for sure.

 _And they called me ovver-dramatic..._

Gamzee would be the only source of comfort, if only... No, he hadn't gone crazy. Though according to a man with mysteriously white text, he had.

In the alpha timeline.

Yeah...

They were in an off-shoot timeline. The Prince of Hopelessness found the fact particularly depressing.

But no.

That's not why he was saddened at this moment. Not at all.

The main reason... THE reason... Why he felt so down... It wasn't that his friends had gone crazy and left each other's blood strewn about the facility... Or that he was in a doomed timeline... Stuck in a meteor-lab with a derpy clown...

It was because that, even when Eridan was the only other troll left...

Gamzee had still rejected him.


End file.
